


i need you to need me

by anxietyrobot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M, draxum's somewhere on the road to redemption in this one dont ask, dried up draxum has feelings and this is the worst thing that could have happened to him, rated m for make-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyrobot/pseuds/anxietyrobot
Summary: a super quick thing i wrote when i was in my feelings about (redeemed) draxum/splinter
Relationships: Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	i need you to need me

In the dim glow of the muted screen, Draxum’s heart quickened as Splinter’s warm hand stroked the cracked cheek of his mask. As Splinter leaned in, Draxum shut his eyes in apprehension and hope: apprehension that the soft gaze was a joke, that he’d be ridiculed or berated or even slapped, and hope that he might get something he truly did not deserve. 

Draxum’s body tightened like a spring when Splinter kissed him. He could hear and feel the awkward chuckle from Splinter’s throat, clearly unsure of the action taken. 

Just as quickly as they came together they pulled apart. Their uneven breaths filled the silence of the room. Draxum’s eyes remained shut but it was like torture; he needed to know if those eyes were gazing back at him in pity or disgust or blankly but he dared not look. He gasped and a moan escaped from somewhere in his chest when Splinter pulled him back into a dizzying kiss. Blindly he began pawing open his robe and ran his hands through the soft fur of his chest. 

“I want this—I need this. I need you, all of you. Please, at least this once, just let me…” Draxum whispered against his lips, scared to move too far away from Splinter’s mouth lest he not be able to find it again. Lest the distance makes Splinter reconsider. His hand slotted further into the robe. 

Before Splinter could reply, Draxum slotted his lips against his while pressing their bodies closer together. He nearly sobbed when he felt a gentle, reassuring hand on his hip.

Draxum only opened his eyes when Splinter broke away from the kiss, tilting his head to the side until Draxum’s face rested in his hair. Reluctantly, Draxum moved back to face him. 

“I can give you what you need, but only for something in return,” Splinter said, the hand still on Draxum’s hip.

“Of course,” Draxum said, his throat suddenly dry. The heat of shame from begging for his desires crept up his face. Splinter placed a finger under his chin and raised it until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“I need you too,” Splinter said with a worried smile.

“Of course,” Draxum replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

They hesitated for a moment before Draxum wrapped his arms around Splinter and pulled him into a strong embrace. Almost immediately Draxum could feel Splinter arms on this back, squeezing him tightly and they held each other like they never planned on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me theres other raisinrat fics out there on the internet i swear if this is the first one ill scream LMAOO


End file.
